Jusqu'a la mort
by Araane
Summary: Personne n'a envie de vivre ou de mourir seul mais c'est ce qui lui arrive, jusqu'à son arrivé.


**Disclamer: Lucy et Natsu ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Couple: Nalu**

 **Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette Os.**

* * *

C'était une si belle journée, comme on en voyait de plus en plus rarement en ce mois d'Octobre, les enfants riaient et s'amusaient, c'était un de ces jours où l'on avait cette impression que tout le monde étaient heureux.

 _ **Mais ce n'était qu'une impression...**_

Dans une salle blanche remplit de lumière presque aveuglante, une jeune fille était assise sur une siège inconfortable en fer, dans cette grande salle d'attente, vide, qui donnait cette impression de n'être qu'une simple fourmi parmi ce vaste monde. Cette fille ne bougeait pas depuis des heures et des heures, on pouvait juste voir ses mains tremblantes, accrochées à sa blouse blanche, comme si, si elle lâchait ce tissu tout serait fini. Repliée sur elle même, son visage était enfouit dans ses genoux. Elle possédait des cheveux d'un blond d'été, ils n'étaient pas bien longs, ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous de ses oreilles mettant en valeur son coup même si ce n'était. Ils lui tombaient sur le reste de son visage qui n'était pas cachés par ses jambes. On pouvait voir qu'elle avait la chair de poule, sûrement dû au froid de cette pièce si angoissante et compressante et au fait qu'elle était pieds nu. Cette scène aurait pût être un dessin représentant la solitude éternel tellement cette jeune fille faisait peine à voir. Les heures se succédait et les gens passaient quelque fois, le soleil qui était si haut dans la journée n'était plus qu'une faible lueurs laissant place à la lune mais, elle, elle ne bougeait pas. Même en entendant des pas se rapprochant d'elle, elle ne réagis pas.

-Lucy ? Dit une voix.

La fille releva la tête de ses genoux, puis pendant une fraction de seconde une lumière pleine d'espoir s'illumina dans ses yeux noisette, mais cette expression sur son visage pâle et maigre s'éteignit très vite, remplacée par un visage déçu.

-Mademoiselle Hearfilia, rectifia l'homme.

C'était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il avait quelques cheveux gris et le crane un peu dégarni, il portait une longue veste blanche et regardait la jeune fille au nom de Lucy avec un air triste.

-Il n'est pas venu ? demanda Lucy tristement, en serrant encore plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolé, dit l'homme, surement un médecin, ne sachant que dire devant la jeune fille, il viendra peut-être dans la journée de demain, tenta le médecin.

Elle hocha la tête sans conviction, et se leva pour se diriger dans sa chambre, si on peu nommer _ça_ une chambre. Ils savaient tout les deux que c'était peine perdu, qu'il ne viendrait surement pas mais c'était la seule chose en laquelle Lucy voulait croire, elle cherchait juste un peu d'espoir. Un espoir lui permettant de continuer et d'avancer. En rentrant dans sa chambre, Lucy s'effondra dans son lit et des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Elle mit sa tête dans son oreiller et à présent on ne pouvait qu'entendre les sanglots envahir la chambre. Si seulement elle n'était pas si seule.

 **Ooooooo**

Les jours passaient, et Lucy revivait toujours les mêmes journées à attendre dans cette salle qu'elle détestait tant. Les tics tacs de l'horloge la berçait parfois mais elle souffrait encore et toujours de sa solitude.

-Hé ! Toi ! Dit une voix à coté d'elle.

Elle releva la tête, et vit un jeune garçon, les cheveux roses, les yeux onyx qui la regardait, il était assit à quelques sièges de Lucy mais se rapprocha pour être à coté d'elle.

Lucy le regardait comme si c'était un fantôme, cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec quelqu'un, à part au médecin qui lui disait d'aller se coucher et aux infirmières à qui elle ne répondait jamais. Elle possédait de grosses cernes sous ses yeux rouges et était encore plus maigre qu'avant, ne mangeant pas beaucoup, elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle, bien trop concentrée à souffrir.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? le regardant avec de gros yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un parler cette langue. Il la regarda, un sourcil relevé, se demandant la raison pour laquelle elle le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

-T'es bizarre !

Vexée, elle tourna la tête. Le garçon se mit à rire.

-Tu peux avoir des réactions, finalement, constata-t-il, Je m'appelle Natsu

Il lui tendit la main et lui fit un sourire rassurant, elle le regarda, elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un sourire comme ça dans cet endroit ou les sourir n'avait lieu d'être. Elle tendit alors la sienne prudemment.

-Lucy, dit-elle tout bas en empoignant la main de Natsu.

Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, elle aussi, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

-Alors ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? Redemanda Natsu.

Elle baissa la tête, elle ne savait que dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle attendait quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais ?  
A cette pensé, elle eut les larmes aux yeux, elle se trouvait si faible.

-Monsieur Dragnir, appela une infirmière

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, et dit à l'infirmière qu'il arrivait, il regarda une dernière fois la blonde, soupira et mit sa main sur les cheveux de celle-ci pour tenter de la réconforter.

-Je dois y aller, lui expliqua-t-il, quant à toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais bouges toi un peu, et profites de la vie.

Puis il partit.

 **Ooooooo**

Lucy essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à franchir la barrière de ses yeux. « **Profite de la vie, hein !** Pensa-t-elle, **si seulement je pouvais...** »

Lucy était entrain de manger sur son lit, enfin plutôt remuer sa soupe sans goût, qui était sensée lui faire du bien.

« **A ce stade là, c'est pas une soupe qui me fera aller mieux !** Pensa la jeune fille »

Elle regarda à la fenêtre : Il pleuvait. Que c'était dépriment.

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'elle avait rencontré cet étrange garçon, elle repensait souvent à ses mots mais n'avait pas pour autant changé ses habitudes.  
Une infirmière entra dans la chambre de Lucy, un téléphone à la main et lui adressa un « C'est pour vous » en lui tendant le combiné. Lucy le prit précipitamment.

-Père, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Lucy !

Un silence pesant s'installa et l'estomac de Lucy se noua.

-Lucy, je suis désolé, commença son père, je ne pourrais pas venir ! Le médecin m'a fait un résumé de ta situation... Mais tu vas devoir rester dans cet hôpital.

Lucy resta choqué, elle ne voulait pas rester ici, non, impossible, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas rester ici !

-Je n'ai pas le choix, expliqua-t-il, l'entreprise a de gros problèmes !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son père faisait passer l'entreprise avant sa propre fille. C'était trop douloureux, alors finalement elle allait encore rester seule. N'en pouvant plus, elle raccrocha au nez de son père et s'enfuit de sa chambre. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle voulait juste partir.  
Courant dans les couloirs blancs, elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle voulait juste trouver un endroit sombre, tout était trop blanc et trop lumineux dans cet hôpital. Elle se mit finalement sous un escalier et fonda en larme, son cœur était comme déchiré, tout lui paraissait amère, vide, elle ne voyait même plus de raison pour exister.  
Elle entendit un bruit tout proche et alors qu'elle cherchait de quel direction il pouvait provenir, elle vit le garçon de la dernière fois s'accroupir puis se mettre près d'elle et poser sont dos contre le mur qui soutenait l'escalier, là, au moins, ils étaient à l'abri des regards, tel une grotte.

 _-_ Tu es mourante pas vrai ? _Demanda Natsu._

Les sanglots de Lucy se stoppèrent, pour le regarder avec stupéfaction. Lui, il regardait dans le vague. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment savait-il ?

 _-_ Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux _, répondit-il, comme si il avait réussi à lire dans ses pensés_

Lucy essuya ses larmes et se reprit un peu.

 _-_ Tu sais lire si bien en tout le monde ? _Demanda-t-elle. »_

 _-_ Non... _Natsu marqua un temps de pause,_ juste les gens qui sont comme moi !

Lucy le dévisagea, elle n'était pas sûr de se que insinuait Natsu mais avait bien peur de comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que... _commença Lucy._

-Je crois qu'on s'est mal présentés, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, et en l'a regardant enfin, Je m'appelle Natsu Dragnir, j'ai 19 ans, je suis dans cet hôpital depuis... Il réfléchit quelques secondes, bientôt 1 an et d'après les médecins, il ne me reste plus que 6 mois. Enchanté !»

Lucy le regarda tristement. Elle voulait faire pareil, se montrer aussi forte et réussir à parler de sa maladie avec autant de facilité que Natsu.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

-Parce que j'ai la sensation que tu peux me comprendre et inversement.

Ils restèrent pendant un bon moment sans parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensés quand Natsu rompit le silence.

 _-_ Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, ou en tout cas je n'ai pas de souvenir d'elle, elle est partit avec un autre homme, j'ai donc vécu avec mon père, mais il est décédé d'un accident de voiture alors j'ai vécu avec ma grand-mère, j'étais en pleine dépression et c'est là que j'ai commencé à faire tout et n'importe, je me droguais, buvais beaucoup d'alcool et que des trucs dans le genre. Un jour à une fête j'ai fais une crise cardiaque et j'ai été transporté en urgence à l'hôpital. J'ai appris que j'avais une insuffisance cardiaque et que tout l'alcool et toutes ses conneries n'avaient fait qu'empirer mon état. Et comme les mauvaises nouvelles n'arrivent jamais seules, ma grand-mère est décédée, c'était un peu après à mes 18 ans, puis quelques mois après j'ai appris qu'il ne me restait qu'un an, c'était il y a six mois. J'étais exactement comme toi. C'est pour ça que je te comprend ! _Conclu Natsu._

Lucy le fixait, il lui avait dit tout cela en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un regard tellement franc, elle avait pu voir toute la tristesse dans ses yeux, il avait raison, c'était si facile de lire en les gens qui étaient pareil, ils avaient la même peine.

-Il ne me reste que 4 mois. Dit-elle timidement, peu habituée à en parler, ma mère est décédée, et mon père est très froid avec moi, j'ai eu mon cancer lorsque j'avais 15 ans, et depuis j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps dans différents hôpitaux, j'ai même été déscolarisée et je faisais traitement sur traitement, chimio sur chimio, je perdais mes cheveux et j'étais très faible, heureusement, j'ai arrêté les chimio puis mon père m'a transféré dans cet hôpital parce qu'il avait une bonne ''réputation '' et le médecin m'a annoncé que rien ne marchait. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir sur le temps qu'il me restait parce que lorsque je l'ai sût c'était pire que de ne rien savoir. Et lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il ne me restait que 4 mois, j'ai eu tout de suite envie d'être au près de mon père, j'ai pensé que pendant ces quelques mois on aurait pu renouer nos liens, mais il n'est jamais revenu ici, il avait trop de travail.

Natsu l'avait écouté sans bouger, dans cet endroit si calme, sous cet escalier, Lucy se sentait un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, elle avait déballé toute son histoire à ce garçon.

 _-_ C'est pour ça que tu étais toujours dans cette salle d'attente, tu attendais ton père.

Elle acquissa et posa sa tête dans ses genoux avant de soupira bruillamment, puis releva sa tête.

 _-_ J'ai une idée ! _commença-t-il, Lucy qui s'était mit à regarder dans le vague, regarda Natsu du coin de l'œil avec un regard interrogateur,_ restons ensemble, comme ça on ne sera plus seul !

 _ **On ne sera plus seul !**_

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase, qu'il sentit deux bras frêles entourer son torse, puis une tête blonde se plonger dans ses épaules. Il regarda Lucy surprit, se demandant pourquoi cette fille si renfermée agissait tout à coup de cette manière.

 _-_ Jusqu'à la mort ? _Demanda Lucy pleine d'espoir, enlaçant toujours Natsu. »_

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Natsu, il ferma les yeux, et enlaça à son tour Lucy, resserrant leur étreinte.

 _-_ Jusqu'à la mort... _Approuva le jeune homme._

 _ **Je te le jure.**_

 **Ooooooo**

Lucy dormait profondément, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormit, elle faisait des insomnies et des cauchemars venaient la hanter lorsqu'elle arrivait un peu à se reposer ! Mais cette fois-ci elle avait agréablement bien dormit. Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, elle voyait un peu flou mais réussit tout de même à discerner une forme au dessus d'elle.

 _-_ Bouh !

Elle sursauta et fit un bond de son lit, lançant échapper un cris de surprise tandis qu'un rire mélodieux vint à ses oreilles.  
Natsu. La main sur son cœur, qui battait à vive allure, tellement la jeune fille avait été surprise, Lucy fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

Elle se mordit la langue, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« -Crise cardiaque hein ! Répéta Natsu, T'essaye de me copier ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant. »

Lucy lui sourit, rassurée, il prenait sa maladie vraiment bien, même si elle savait très bien qu'il souffrait.

-Déjà, il faut que tu t'engraisses ! Dit-il en pinçant les joues creuses de Lucy

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que soit, que Natsu avait déjà prit son poignée pour l'emmener prêt d'un distributeur de barres et toutes autres sucreries. Il mit plusieurs pièce et appuya sur tout les bouton, sans trop savoir se qu'il faisait.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Lucy en arquant un sourcil, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, fit-elle en tentant de l'aider.

-Laisses faire l'expert ! Ordonna Natsu.  
Lucy soupira puis s'assit contre le distributeur en attendant qu'il ait enfin comprit comment marchait cette machine.

 **Ooooooo**

-Pff, arrêtes de rire, ronchonna Natsu, en boudant, tel un enfant de 4 ans.

-Je... peux..pas _»_

Lucy était allongé sur son lit, à rire aux éclats, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, elle en pleurait.

 _-_ C'est pas marrent !

Natsu, par contre, était assit sur un siège à coté du lit de Lucy, il avait une main sur chaque joues, soutenant ainsi sa tête, lui faisant d'ailleurs une tête de bébé.

 _-_ Si...-Si... S'esclaffa de rire Lucy. Comment ta fais pour te retrouver avec tout ça ?

Elle pointait du doigt un tas de bonbon, il y a devait avoir une dizaine de barres chocolatées, un paquet de Marshmallow et bien d'autre.

 _-_ Je sais pas ! J'ai appuyé sur des bouton puis ça marchait pas alors j'ai tapé dans la machine et pleins de trucs sont tombés, _expliqua-t-il._

 _-_ Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! _se moqua Lucy._

Lucy, qui s'était un peu calmé depuis, ré éclata de rire en voyant la tête dépité de Natsu.  
Celui-ci se leva, ouvrit le paquet de Marshmallow puis en prit une grosse pogné et les mit dans la bouche de Lucy pour qu'elle se taise un peu. Ça avait marché, Lucy fit les yeux ronds et arrêta de rire.

 _-_ Tu pensais pas pouvoir te moquer de moi sans représailles, quand même ? _Fit-il fière de lui, avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres._

 _-_ Chonward, _bredouilla Lucy._

Se fut au tour de Natsu de s'affaler sur le lit et d'éclater de rire.

-Je rêve ou tu as essayé de me traiter de connard ? Se moqua Natsu, toujours mort de rire.

-Je rêve ou tu as essayé de me traiter de connard ? Se moqua Natsu, toujours mort de rire.

Lucy ne répondit pas, bien trop concentrée à avaler son Marshmallow, une fois cela réussit, natsu ayant baissé sa garde, elle en profita pour prendre un oreiller et le mettre en pleine face à Natsu.

-Vengeance ! Cria-t-elle en rigolant.

Natsu retira l'oreiller et sourit.

-Ris encore, dit-il.

Lucy se stoppa et le dévisagea. Il mit son front contre celui de Lucy et ferma les yeux, il frissonna.

-Je préfère lorsque tu rigoles, que lorsque tu pleures, lui dit-il tout bat.

Lucy, qui jusqu'à lors le fixait, ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant de cet instant.  
Il savaient tout les deux que chaque jours, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque secondes leur étaient compté, mais ils s'en moquaient, ils voulaient rester là et ne plus bouger, front contre front, ils se comprenaient, ils pouvaient enfin oublier.

 ** _Ils pouvaient enfin revivre, même si ce n'était qu'éphémère._**

 ** _Ooooooo_**

Les semaines passaient et rien ne changeait. Lucy regardait toujours le calendrier avec angoisse mais lorsqu'elle était avec Natsu, elle arrivait à se vider la tête.  
Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient. Dans cet hôpital qui de normale était ennuyeux, ils arrivaient toujours à trouver quelque chose à faire, même si la plupart du temps c'était complètement idiot. Comme aller dans le jardin de l'hôpital et jeter du pain dans le bassin aux canards pour ensuite faire des paris sur lequel des canards arrivera en premier au bout de pain, sous les cris d'encouragement de Natsu et les fous rires de Lucy.  
Plus de deux mois étaient passés, l'anxiété de Lucy se faisait sentir mais elle tentait de ne pas en tenir compte, malheureusement pour elle, elle prenait de plus en plus souvent des antidouleurs, oui, son état se détériorait. Le plus inquiet devait être sans aucun doute Natsu mais celui-ci faisait de mieux pour ne pas stresser Lucy, cherchant désespérément à changer les idées de Lucy, il réussit à convaincre le médecin de les laisser sortir quelques heures.  
C'est ainsi qu'en début décembre, Lucy fut emmenée dans les rues de la ville avec Natsu.  
Marchant tout les deux parlant de tout et de rien, son regard se posa sur les décorations de noël qui étaient déjà accrochées, i ans de ça, cela l'aurait excité et égayé.

« **Serais-je encore de ce monde à noël ?** Pensa-t-elle tristement. »

Elle sentit une main chaude entourer la sienne, cette sensation était tellement agréable. Natsu lui lança un regard avec un petit sourire, si réconfortant mais l'a rendant en même temps nostalgique. Elle se demandait son si beau sourire allait s'effacer lorsqu'elle ne sera plus là.

 _-_ Dis Natsu, _commença-t-elle._

 _-_ Quoi ?

 _-_ Lorsque... _elle hésita, ne sachant quel mot employer_ , lorsque je ne serais plus là, je t'en supplie ne sois pas triste !»

La main chaude de Natsu se resserra sur celle de Lucy, il tenait sa main de toutes ses forces, il se stoppa pour regarder Lucy dans les yeux, cette angoisse grandissait de plus en plus, la voir lui demander ceux-ci, attristait Natsu au plus au point. Son éternel gentillesse, son caractère bien trempé, ses fou rires, ses tristesses, tout. Perdre tout ça l'effrayait plus que tout. C'est lui que lui avait proposé de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin mais il n'avait jamais pensé s'attacher autant et si vite à elle, ils avaient créé un lien les rendant plus forts, leur forçant à se battre.

La dévisageant toujours, il imprimait chaque parcelle de son visage. Ses yeux noisette, qui brillaient, tel de petites étoiles. Ses fines lèvres, qui le faisaient craquer lorsqu'elle souriait. Ses sourcils, qui se fronçaient lorsque Natsu faisait une mauvaise blague. Ses joues, qui étaient rosies par le froid, lui faisant un petit air enfantin. Son cou, qui lui donnait une folle envie d'humer son odeur. Ses cheveux blond, qu'il pourrait reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Cette mèche, qui lui tombait sur le front, lui donnant une envie irrésistible de la caresser.  
Voyant son silence Lucy baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable d'avoir abordé le sujet.

 _-_ Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû dire ç...

N'y tenant plus, Natsu la prit dans ses bras, Lucy ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait pas bouger, se contacte l'a rendait bien trop heureuse pour pourvoir faire quoi que soit. Natsu la serrait de plus en plus fort, comme si elle allait lui échapper si il la lâchait, un frisson parcouru le long de son corps, ou plutôt une décharge électrique, il n'aurait su décrire ce sentiment mais il serrait lucy encore et toujours, en pleine rue, mais ça, ils s'en foutaient, peu importait, juste eux et cet enlacement , plein de désespoir.

 _-_ On se reverra après, hein ? _Dit-il en tentant de se réconforter_

Elle resserra l'étreinte à son tour.

-Oui, là haut !

 **Ooooooo**

 _-_ Où sommes-nous ?

Natsu lui fit un sourire sans lui répondre, et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit.  
Un peu après leur étreinte, Natsu avait annoncé à Lucy qu'il avait une surprise pour elle, sans lui dire quoi, attisant ainsi la curiosité de celle-ci.

 _-_ Alleeeeeez, dis, Natsu ! _Réclama-t-elle._

 _-_ On dirait un bébé de 5 ans ! _Se moqua ce dernier,_ bon, on va faire du karting ! _Annonça-t-il._

 _-_ C'est vrai ? _Dit-elle._

 _-_ Yep ! Tu en a déjà fais ?

 _-_ Non ! _Dit-elle excité après cette annonce,_ tu es trop gentil. »

Il lui fit un sourire au coin, il voulait juste lui changer les idées de Lucy, ainsi que les siennes.  
Ils arrivèrent peu après, Lucy était vraiment heureuse à l'idée de cette activité, voyant son comportement Natsu fut satisfait

 ** _Ooooooo_**

Dans ce karts, à vive allure, elle riait, Natsu avait quelques problèmes pour réussir à conduire, et bien sûr Lucy ne loupa pas cette occasion pour se moquer de celui-ci. Elle ressentait une sensation qu'elle n'avait éprouvée depuis un bon moment, l'adrénaline, dans certain virages.  
La course se termina, trop vite au goût de Lucy, Natsu lui était déçu : Il avait perdu.

 _-_ Rah, ma voiture était truquée ! _Raconta-t-il._

-C'est ça, on te croit, Natsu !

-En tout cas, ça t'as plus ?

-Oui, vraiment, merci ! C'était en quel honneur ?

-On va dire que c'était ton cadeau de Noël !

-Parce que tu as peur que je ne sois plus là le 25 ? dit-elle tristement »

Lucy baissa la tête, elle connaissait la réponse, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle serra le casque, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rendu, le plus fort possible. Natsu lui prit le casque, avec un regard peiné, il le posa parterre, il prit le menton de Lucy afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai. Avoua-t-il.»

Elle eu les larmes aux yeux, il fallait qu'elle cesse de toujours y penser. Cherchant du réconfort, elle prit les mains de Natsu et mit son front contre son torse.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-il tout doucement.

-Moi, je ne t'ai pas offert de cad...»

Elle ne put finir, qu'elle sentit une chaleur immense sur ses lèvres, qui se répandit ensuite dans tout son corps, son cœur s'était stoppé quelques secondes, pour ensuite se mettre à battre à une allure fulgurante, ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les lèvres de Natsu étaient posées sur les siennes. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle mit ses mains dans le cou de Natsu, afin de se rapprocher, ils étaient trop éloignés à leur goût même si ils étaient collés. S'était comme si leurs cerveaux s'étaient désactivés et que seuls leurs cœurs dictaient leurs actions. Leurs bouches ne faisaient qu'une, ainsi que leurs cœur, qui battaient à l'unisson. Natsu mit ses mains sur les joues de Lucy, cet action causa un frisson à Lucy. Les lèvres se séparèrent, ils se fixaient, Lucy la bouche entre-ouverte, elle avait encore la marque de la pression des lèvres de natsu sur les sienne. Ils étaient comme dans une transe, c'était comme si ils étaient dans un autre monde, où ils ne faisait que se regarder, mais se regarder n'était pas assez à coté de cette vague de désir, en une fraction de seconde, leur lèvres s'étaient retrouvées, les yeux fermés, ils profitaient de ce plaisir si étonnant et à la fois unique. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot, ils mettaient tout leurs sentiments dans ce baisé, un baisé remplit d'amour mais aussi de désespoir. Natsu recula avec douleur, ne voulant pas retirer ses lèvres, il la regarda, lui fit un sourire.

«-Voilà ton cadeau de noël ! Dit-il »

Sur ses mots, Lucy s'effondra parterre, puis perdit connaissance, sous les yeux paniqués de Natsu.

 ** _Ooooooo_**

Les jours passaient et rien ne bougeait. Lucy avaient perdu connaissance il y a de cela 3 semaines et ne s'était pas réveillée. Son état empirait de jours en jours d'après les infirmières. Quant à Natsu, il attendait, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Parfois,il lui parlait de tout et de rien, cherchant à tout prix qu'elle lui réponde. Mais rien ! Juste le bruit incessant de la machine servant à la ternir en vie. La nuit, il s'assiait sur la chaise à coté de son lit, puis s'endormait en prenant sa main, puis se réveillait et ne voyait que rien changeait. C'était toujours comme ça encore et encore. Lorsqu'un jour les petits ''Bip' ' de la machine se stoppèrent annonçant que le cœur de Lucy ne battait plus.  
C'était fini, tout était fini.  
Une immense tristesse rongeait Natsu, il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle était décédée, il était juste rentré dans sa chambre et avait vu le visage des infirmières, il n'en fallu pas plus pour comprendre.

Il se baladait dans l'hôpital, cherchant encore et toujours Lucy, sachant éperdument qu'elle n'était plus là! Mais il ne voulait pas craquer, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas être triste. Cela faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était partit et il était complètement désemparé.Il rentra dans une salle d'attente, assez familière, c'était là que lucy était toujours assise avant, il s'assit à sa place.

« **On se reverra après, hein? Oui, là-haut** »

Oui, il allait la revoir, il en était persuadé, il attendrait lui aussi, dans cet salle d'attente.  
Il n'allait pas attendre son père, pas comme Lucy, lui, il allait attendre impatiemment de la rejoindre.

 _Maintenant, il attendait impatiemment la mort._


End file.
